The invention relates to a multiconnection. In a known plug and socket, the flat contact receptacles, which are arranged in three parallel rows in a contact carrier, engage with a catch tongue behind a catch edge of the contact carrier in the unlocking and locking positions of a locking plate. In the locking position of the plate, the flat contact receptacles are additionally secured by means of the plate. A disadvantage consists in that a complicated injection molding tool with telescoping needles is required for producing the catch edge and accordingly the contact carrier, the catch edge being constructed as an undercut. Such complicated tools require repairs to a relatively great extent.
Moreover, there is an increasing need for a plug and socket in which 50 or more individual plug-in connections are comprised and which can be plugged in or unplugged at once. It is a disadvantage that the plug and socket requires more and more space which is very limited chiefly in the installation space of motor vehicles.